


Le petit monde merveilleux (ou pas) du web

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [30]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Les légendes ne naissent plus dans les livres de contes pour enfants mais sur l'immensité de la toile internet. Elles sont aussi beaucoup plus sombres. Plus dangereuses. En tout cas, pour ceux qui y croient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le petit monde merveilleux (ou pas) du web

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours - 14 Juillet – La légende du Slender Man  
> Personnages: Andreas (fils de Kanon et Thétis), Oksanna (fille de Dimitri), Théo (apprenti de Milo), Sybil (ancienne apprentie d'Angelo) et Armand (ancien apprenti de Shura) (mention de Rosalind - ancienne apprentie de Shaka)  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada pour l’univers, Little_bakemono pour Oksanna, Théo, Sybil et Rosalind, moi-même pour Andreas et Armand  
> Note : UDC!verse – Séquelle. Se déroule 15 ans après la fin de Fragments, ce qui est en soit un magnifique anachronisme au regard du thème traité dans ce texte (parce que si on parle encore du Slender Man en 2020 ou 2021, je veux bien... non, rien). Mais on va faire comme si on ne l'avait pas vu.

« Dix-neuf coups de couteau, tu te rends compte ?

— La vache !

— Elles sont complètement cinglées ces nanas… Soupire Oksanna, blasée.

— Ou peut-être pas – Andreas prend un ton de conspirateur – il paraît qu’elles ont agi sur ordre du Slender Man.

— Le quoi ?

— Le Slender Man ! Sans déconner, Théo, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le connais pas !

— Non, c’est qui ? »

 

Andreas soupire. Parfois, c’est vraiment à se demander dans quel monde vit son meilleur ami. D’ailleurs, s’il n’était pas son meilleur ami, aucune chance qu’il lui adresse la parole ! Un crétin pareil, ça ne devrait pas avoir le droit d’exister.

« C’est un monstre. On dit qu’il s’en prend aux enfants qui traînent sur le net, qu’il les manipule, qu’il les enlève et aussi… qu’il leur fait du mal. Il ressemble à un homme mais en fait, il n’a pas de visage. Et il est très grand, très maigre, et ses membres sont longs, très longs, tiens… longs comme ça ! » Et le fils Antinaïkos d’agripper sans prévenir le cou de Théo qui ne peut retenir un glapissement de terreur pendant qu’Oksanna s’écroule sur les coussins en pouffant de rire.

« Qu’est-ce que vous fichez encore debout à cette heure-ci, vous trois ? »

Sur le seuil de la chambre en désordre se tiennent Armand et Sybil, le premier arborant son air le plus sévère et la seconde, bras croisés et battant le sol d’une semelle agacée.

« Tu n’as pas fini de raconter n’importe quoi, Andreas ?

— Mais, Sybil, toi aussi tu en as entendu parler !

— J’en ai peut-être entendu parler, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que j’ajoute foi à ce genre de bêtises. Les monstres virtuels, par définition, ça n’existe pas.

— Et c’est toi qui dis ça… Aïe ! »

 

Le jeune Grec n’a pas vu arriver le coup et se frotte l’arrière du crâne en grimaçant, sous le regard peu amène de la jeune femme qui commente sèchement :

« Et dire que ça a quinze ans…

— Hé, c’est pas moi qui ai peur d’une “légende”, hein !

— Oui, mais c’est toi qui fais le malin à deux heures du matin, à vouloir effrayer tes camarades.

— On s’amusait, c’est tout, intervient Oksanna à la place d’Andreas, devenu boudeur. On ne faisait rien de mal.

— Il y a déjà assez de choses bizarres auxquelles on est obligé de croire, voire de vivre avec, alors ce n’est pas la peine d’en rajouter inutilement. Et maintenant, ça suffit, allez vous coucher. »

Le geste d’Armand, en direction du couloir est éloquent : Théo et Oksanna se lèvent pour quitter la chambre d’Andreas lequel présente déjà ostensiblement son dos aux deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond, leur signifiant par la même son congé hors de _ses_ appartements. L’accès d’orgueil en question, pour le moins ridicule en l’occurrence, fait sourire les deux jeunes gens qui rattrapent bientôt les adolescents :

« Dis…

— Oui, Théo ?

— Alors ce n’est pas vrai ce qu’il raconte ? »

 

L’apprenti du Scorpion est de la même – petite – taille que Sybil et elle n’a guère besoin de baisser les yeux pour le regarder. Néanmoins, en cet instant, il est comme tassé sur lui-même. Refoulant son envie de le tancer devant une réaction qu’elle estime être une faiblesse bien peu digne de lui, et plus encore à son âge – faut croire que l’enseignement d’Angelo n’est _pas_ _complètement_ tombé dans l’oreille d’une sourde – elle répond patiemment :

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Le Slender Man n’est rien d’autre que la création d’un type, certes doué, qui s’est amusé à créer un photomontage sur le web pour faire croire à la présence d’une créature surnaturelle près d’un groupe d’enfants, en lui donnant un nom et lui créant une histoire. D’autres se sont pris au jeu et ça a donné lieu à un meme. Tu sais ce que c’est qu’un meme au moins, Théo ? »

L’adolescent hoche la tête, et un sourire rassuré détend ses traits :

« Plein de gens ont repris ce personnage pour jouer avec, c’est ça ?

— C’est ça. Et certains ont commencé à croire pour de vrai à l’existence du Slender Man parce qu’ils n’en connaissent pas l’origine, tout bêtement.

— Mais ces filles qui en ont tué une autre en disant que…

— Un délire psychotique quelconque. Rien à voir avec cette légende urbaine à deux sous, tu peux me croire. »

Sybil est la plus douée de leur génération avec un ordinateur. Plus que ça même : au détour de telle ou telle conversation, Théo a déjà surpris les adultes évoquer à son sujet de sombres histoires de piratage informatique qui à l’époque ont valu à Saga quelques nuits blanches à essayer de sortir l’adolescente des griffes des services secrets américains lesquels n’avaient que très moyennement apprécié sa prise de contrôle inopinée de certains de leurs satellites dénués de toute existence légale.

« Je te crois. » Finit par admettre l’adolescent, et il profite de ce qu’Oksanna a le dos tourné pour plaquer un baiser sur la joue de Sybil avant de disparaître au coin du couloir.

« Ah ces gosses… marmonne la jeune femme tout en s’essuyant machinalement. On était comme ça à leur âge ?

— Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? Te concernant ? »

 

* * *

 

Une légende, hein…

Devant les yeux de Sybil défilent sur l’écran plusieurs séries de conversations instantanées qu’elle est allée repêcher dans une archive Skype pourtant réputée inviolable. Sa lecture est diagonale, mais ça lui suffit : près de cinq langues différentes, mais les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases et le tout, exactement au même instant, à la seconde près. Appel au meurtre, apologie de la violence, incitation au suicide, et tout ça à destination d’interlocuteurs âgés de, quoi : même pas quinze ans ?

Elle jette un coup d’œil aux adresses IP et une ride se creuse entre ses sourcils. Elle sait reconnaître l’action d’un proxy quand elle en voit un. Et ici, ce n’est pas le cas. Alors soit ils sont tout un petit groupe parfaitement équipé, organisé et surtout synchronisé, soit ce qu’elle voit est l’œuvre d’une seule et même personne. Difficile à croire ?

Dans sa paume, la clé USB que lui a confiée Rosalind pèse lourd tout à coup. Sa main s’ouvre néanmoins et elle en contemple le contenu : un vulgaire bout de plastique made in China. Censé pourtant contenir l’essence divine d’Athéna. N’importe qui d’autre aurait rigolé au nez d’une Rosa parfaitement sérieuse, mais pas Sybil ; elle la connaît, son amie. Elle _sait_.

Alors, d’un geste habile né d’une long pratique, elle fait basculer la clé entre ses doigts et l’insère sans plus d’hésitation dans le port correspondant, tout en murmurant :

« Et c’est parti pour le grand nettoyage… »


End file.
